


I Need You

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Keep Your Enemies Closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets hurt on a mission while Felicity is out of town and all he wants is to see her.</p><p>Set after Episode 2x06, Spoiler Alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Digg carried Oliver’s half-conscious body in through the side entrance and somehow managed to lift him up onto the medical table. He quickly attached the leads for the monitors and began to take care of the wound. He had to work fast since Felicity wasn’t here to help him. Within a minute, he had extracted the bullet. Oliver was now completely unconscious and Digg pressed down to stall the bleeding as he tried to set up a blood transfusion with one hand. Once that was done, Digg cleaned the wound and stitched the skin together where it had hit on his side. The boy was lucky that the bullet hadn’t hit any major organs and that blood loss was the only present concern. Felicity was away this weekend visiting family and Digg rested a hand over Oliver’s heart thankful that he was now cleaned up and stable. 

“Felicity? Where’s Felicity?” Oliver asked as he woke up, his voice was hoarse and Digg handed him a bottle of water as he helped the injured man sit up. Felicity would still be gone for another day, he wanted to explain but he needed to keep Oliver calm.

“She’ll be here soon.” Digg lied and Oliver nodded as he took a deep breath. Something seemed off with Oliver. Normally he wouldn’t be so worried about getting injured but there was an unreadable emotion on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Digg asked, wondering if Oliver was dealing with some type of symptom that he hadn’t noticed.

“For the first time in a while, I was scared to die. All I wanted was to see her and she was so far out of reach.” Oliver didn’t usually open up but he had been trying to make a point of speaking about some things with Digg. Oliver’s words weren’t surprising, he knew that Oliver had feelings for Felicity just as she had feelings for Oliver. The two had been rather distant since their return from Russia though. Something had happened and neither of them would tell him what. 

“What happened in Russia?” Digg asked, not expecting an answer.

“Felicity saw Isabel leave my room.” He looked guilty suddenly.

“You...slept with Isabel?” Digg asked, trying to fill in the blanks. Oliver nodded as he ran his hands over his face.

“Felicity wasn’t happy and I tried to explain that it didn’t mean anything and that I can’t be with someone I care about because of all this,” Oliver gestured to the lair around them and the bandage on his side.

“Of course she wasn’t happy. I told you not to be stupid, Oliver.” Digg knew how much they meant to each other and he didn’t like the idea of one, or both, of them being hurt. 

“I see my mistakes now.” Oliver stated as he stared into Digg’s eyes.

“When is she going to be here?” Oliver inquired after a long moment of silence. Digg sighed and turned to meet the younger man’s gaze.

“Tomorrow...night.” Digg answered and Oliver nodded, attempting to stand up but ended up leaning heavily against the table as he gathered his breaths.

“So much for soon.” Oliver made no further comment about Digg’s lie and the two men waited for Oliver to be able to walk normally before Digg would drive him home. It was another two hours later and Oliver had gotten up every thirty minutes to stroll from the couch to the desk and back again. It was still a little too fresh to be able to walk in a way that wouldn’t suggest he was wounded. The beeping of the keypad drew their attention to the stairs where the sound of rushed heels revealed a worried Felicity. She was running towards Oliver and stopped just short of him as she took in the bandage before she stepped forward and carefully wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his arms and held her against his bare chest.

“I was so worried. I know I was supposed to be on vacation but I had to keep tabs and I accessed the computers and saw the video feed that Digg had left open.” He took a deep breath as he breathed in her scent, one hand was tangled in her soft tresses and the other rested at her back. She pulled back slightly as she began to assess him for other injuries and he smiled at her. Despite how distanced she had been lately, she had ended her much deserved vacation and drove here in the middle of the night just to make sure he was okay.

“I’ll give you guys a moment.” Digg stated and headed up the stairs himself. Oliver kept his hold on Felicity.

“Thank you for coming.” He stated, unsure of whether or not he should voice all his fears to her. His hands moved to cup her face.

“Of course I came, you were seriously injured.” Her hands lightly traced the bandage on his side and her eyes met his with a obvious glint of worry.

“I was scared that I wouldn’t get to see you.” He whispered suddenly, surprising even himself with his words. Felicity looked confused but before she could ask him what he meant, he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Her hands reached up to his neck and reluctantly he pulled back knowing that Digg would be down soon enough.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” He hoped she would say yes because he needed to have her close after tonight’s events.

“Only if you come to my apartment. I don’t feel like explaining anything to Thea.” He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Digg came down and found them still holding onto each other and Oliver sent Digg home. Felicity carefully helped Oliver out of his leather pants with a lot of blushing and a few awkward comments and helped him dress in some regular clothes before helping him to her car. When they managed to get to her door, she brought him to the bedroom and told him to lie down as she went to fetch emergency supplies. She came back with two waters, the first aid kit, and some painkillers. 

After setting everything down on the bedside table, she disappeared into the closet and came out wearing a loose tee and some shorts. Felicity slowly made her way to the bed and slid beneath the cool covers and Oliver leaned over and bit back the pain as he reached for her and pulled her against him.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I couldn't get this idea out of my head all day so I finally wrote it.


End file.
